Taking Action
by ginger-drake14
Summary: Nina Martin has never felt more alone in life. Will she destroy the relationship of the one she loves, just to win him over? First fanfic, so be kind! R&R Rated T for mild swearing and a make out moment. ENJOY!


**HEY! So this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me guys :) Before I start, I am anti-Foy all the way, therefore, all my stories will be with Fabina, and Joy's gonna be bitch when shes in my stories. ENJOY!**

Alone.

That one word described how Nina has been feeling ever since the ball. Alone.

Sure, she still talked to Amber, Patricia, and Alfie like nothing happened. But she couldn't handle not having Fabian there by her side. Always comforting her with his strong arms. That's why she felt so alone. They just couldn't ever escape the sheet of awkwardness that covered them when they talked, so finally, they stopped talking all together. She felt as if her heart was thrown on the ground, then stomped on.

But then the worst part happened.

_Foy_

After Fabian and Joy went on that movie date, they've been inseparable. Finally, Nina had to hear from Amber that Fabian had asked her to be his girlfriend.

And that was when Nina Martin lost it.

She started to weak up in the middle night screaming and covered in sweat. She kept claiming she was having nightmares about the spirit, when in reality, she was dreaming of Joy and Fabian's wedding, and when the pastor asked if anyone had an objection, she couldn't do anything about it.

She woke up with bags under her eyes, the result of crying herself to sleep every night.

But then, things got worse. Much worse.

Nina had just discovered a secret about the webs in the tunnels. Hoping this was a topic of interest, she immediately ran to Fabian first.

"Fabian!" Nina said.

"Nina! Hey I haven't talked to you in so long." He replied looking the slightest bit guilty.

"I have to tell you something about the web." She stated simply.

"Really? What did you-" He was cut off by the only thing that could make Nina's situation worse.

Her.

"Oh, hi Nina," Joy said dully. She turned back to Fabian and smiled. "You wanna walk to class together, yeah?"

"Oh, um s-sure Joy. Bye Nina. Tell me later, ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, will do!" Nina turned toward her locker as they walked away. Suddenly, she could hear a horrid voice coming back her way.

"I'll meet you in class, I just gotta get my book," Joy yelled at Fabian, who nodded and entered the classroom.

Just then, Joy did something Nina had been expecting. She didn't know when it would happen, but she knew it would.

"Listen, I want you to stay away from my boyfriend," she said in a deep, powerful tone.

"What? Fabian and I talk about important things, we have no feelings for each other," Nina replied.

"You and I both know that's not true. How do I put this gently? No one wants you here. I heard Patricia tell me herself you get on her nerves. And Fabian certainly doesn't want you here. That's why you two broke up, and why I'm dating him now. So this is what you're gonna do. You're going to buy a one way ticket to wherever the hell you came from, and you're going to stay there, so none of us have to look at that face ever again." She started to walk away, but turned back around. "I don't even know why Fabian would want to date you. All I see is a poor, parentless, unattractive American." And with that she walked away, leaving Nina at her locker silently crying.

_Later at the house_

Nina sat in room, staring at the wall in front of her, when suddenly there was a knock.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey." It was a voice all too recognizable. "Ya know if I knew any better I'd think you were trying to avoid me," Fabian laughed.

"Yeah, about that. I have to tell you something important. Today, when Joy was getting her book, she really came to talk to me. She said she didn't want me to hang out with you. She actually said I should just leave, because no one cares about me. Then…she said…" Nina was about to cry at the memory of her parents. "She called me a poor, parentless, unattractive American." Tears rolled down Nina's cheeks as she saw Fabian's expression turn from happy, to confused, to angry.

"No! Joy wouldn't say that. She's too nice to say that."

"Fabian, I think you might wanna re-evaluate her."

"No! Maybe I need to re-evaluate you," he shot back angrily.

"What? Are you suggesting I'm lying?" Fabian nodded. "I can't believe you! Fabian, as long I've known you, I have NEVER lied to you!"

"As long as you've known me? You've known me for eight months Nina. I've known Joy since we were 7. You're just her replacement!" Fabian yelled. He immediately regretted it after he saw Nina's face. Her eyes were filled with disgust and anger. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. All she did was point to the door, and Fabian quickly got the message, and left.

Days went by with tensions high between Fabian and Nina. No one talked to either of them at dinner, all of them silently praying they would get sick of all the quietness, and finally talk to each other, but they never did.

It wasn't until a week after the fight when Fabian went to find out the truth from Joy.

He stormed into Joy's room and said, "Joy, did you or did you not tell Nina to stay away from me?" She remained quiet with guilt tattooed all over her face. "That's all I need to know. You can forget about us now Joy." And with that he left her room. Now it was time to face Nina.

Fabian knocked on the door, only to hear a sad, "Come in." Fabian opened the door.

When Nina saw him, she did what every other girl would've done. She slapped him. Hard.

"I deserved that," Fabian said. Nina just stared at him. "Look, Nina. I broke up with Joy. I can't believe I didn't believe you. This isn't the first time Joy's deceived me. You never have. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. But there's something else I have to tell you." Fabian took a deep breath before saying, "I love you Nina Martin. I love how you're never afraid to say what you think. I love your eyes and the way they sparkle in a dark room. I love your smile, because it brings a smile to everyone else's face. I love your laugh, and the way your hair flows freely. I love how you put others before yourself. I just…I love you. So much." Fabian finally exhaled after that long and fast sentence.

For the first time in a week, Nina spoke to Fabian. "Fabian, I love you more than you can imagine. You aren't perfect with the whole relationship thing, which is fine with me. As long as I know how you feel."

Fabian used his thumb to wipe off the tears on Nina's face before saying, "I love you, and that's all you need to know." At this point, they were both smiling like complete idiots.

They started to lean in, and when their lips met, a million sparks flew and they could see fireworks. Eventually the kiss deepened. Nina put her arms around his neck, and Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He grazed his tongue across her lip, asking for an entrance. She happily opened her mouth more, granting him permission.

They continued to make out for another 10 minutes, before stopping to hear the bitter sweet sound of, "DINNER!" When they broke apart, they noticed that they were on Nina's bed, and Nina was on top of Fabian. They both blushed a deep scarlet as they got up.

"Words can't describe how happy I am right now. To be here. With you," Nina said with a small smile on her face.

"That's why there's actions," Fabian smirked before planting a kiss on Nina's lips.

They smiled at each other before walking hand in hand to the dining room.

Nina braced herself for the crazy rollercoaster that is love. Even though it wasn't perfect, it was the best thing that had happened to her.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please love LOL! R&R! I might thank the** **most heartfelt ones and put em in my next story. Also, I need ideas. I wanna do a future Fabina one where they meet, kinda like the one's pieface98 does. If you have any ideas, DON'T HESITATE. But please don't give me a full plot. Just a general idea for a multi-chap story. THANKS!**

**~Ginger**


End file.
